Children's Favourites Day and night
Children's Favourites Day and night UK VHS/DVD is a featuring episodes and songs. David Mitton David Baas Rob Silvestri David Stoten |- |Producer(s) | |- |Starring |Ringo Starr |- |Music by |Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |- |Distributor | |- |Released | |- |Runtime |50 mins |- |Preceded by | |- |Followed by | |} Characters * Episodes # Tots TV- Camping # Spot's Musical Adventures - Spot's Tides Up # Chuggington - Wake Up Wilson # Thomas & Friends - No Steam Without Coal and No Help At All # Brambly Hedge - Autumn Story # Thomas & Friends - Salty's Stormy Tale, Fergus Breaks The Rules, Bulgy Rides Again and Bill, Ben and Fergus # Roly Mo Show - 'Sweet Dreams' # Dream Street - Surprise Surprise # The Adventures of Spot- Sweet Dreams, Spot and Spot Stays Overnight # Thomas & Friends - No Joke For James and No Sleep for Cranky # Barney - Numbers Numbers, Safe Home Safe and Lights Camera Action # Thomas & Friends - Helping Hiro, The Side of the Mountain, Rocky Rescue and Thomas the Babysitter # Fimbles - 'Moon', Sunbeam, Gmone, Spinning Top, Hoop, Wind, Puzzle, Sleeping Bag, Hairbrush, ''Star, ''Red Nose, Shoes, Traffic Light, Rainbow, Yawn, Dog Basket, Tent, ''Gold Star, Pot of Glitter and ''Yodelling Echo # Thomas & Friends - Heroes # Spot Musical Adventures - Spot's Tent # Bob the Builder - Travis Paints The Town # Percy the Park Keeper - The Rescue Party # Thomas & Friends - Something Fishy # Andy Pandy - A Noisy Supper # Thomas & Friends - Thomas, Percy & the Dragon, Thomas Goes Fishing, Drity Work Season 2 and Cranky Bugs # Fimbles: The Keys, Kazoo, Music Box and Top Hat # Thomas & Friends - A Better View For Gordon, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Toby and the Flood, Double Teething Troubles, Stepney Gets Lost, Toby's Discovery, Oliver's Find, Duncan Gets Spooked, Salty's Sercet, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In, A Friend in Need, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Middle Engine, Jack Forst, Gordon Takes A Tumble, Dunkin Duncan, Toby's Windmill, Bad Day Castle Loch, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening, Trusty Rusty, Snow Engine, The Spotless Record, Peace and Quiet, Thomas & the Circus, Halloween, Bold & Brave, Respect for Gordon, Toby Feels Left Out, Molly's Special Special, The Magic Lamp, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas & the Brithday Mail, Fearless Freddie, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, The Party Surprise, Tram Trouble, Heave Ho! Thomas, Toby's Special Surprise, The Early Bird, Steamy Sodor, The Biggest Present of All, Henry's Good Deeds, Thomas in Charge, O' the Indignity, Muddy Matters, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Race to the Rescue, Welcome Stafford!, Don't Bother Victor!, Thomas Toots the Crows, Not Now Charlie, Henry's Hero, Percy's Lucky Day, The Lost Puff, Luke's New Friend, The Switch, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, The Thomas Way, Too Many Fire Engines, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Toad's Adventure, Missing Gator, Toad's Bright Idea, Marion & the Dinosaurs, Millie & the Volcano, Timothy & the Rainbow Truck, Samson at your Service, Emily Saves the World, Samson Sent For Scrap, Who's Geoffrey?, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Wild Water Rescue, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Slow Stephen and Best Engine Ever # Fourways Farm - Who's Been Eating? # Rosie and Jim - Radio Station # The Adventures of Spot - Spot's Favourite Toy # Lego Edward & Friends - Bonnie & the Mole and The Play # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney # Fimbles - Gmone # The Herbs - Parlsey's Brithday Party # Teletubbies: Photo Faces, Boots and Ballet Rhymes # Rosie & Jim - Puppet Show # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Paint Pots and Queens # Fimbles - Shadow # Mickey Mouse - Get A Horse # Dream Street - Midnight Monstering # Bob the Builder - Wendy's Busy Day, Runaway Roley, Muck Sleepover and Bob & the Badgers # Thomas & Friends - Make Someone Happy # The Wiggles - Friends # Thomas & Friends - Percy & the Signal # Fimbles - Party Hat # The Pink Panther - The Pink Pill # Kipper the Dog - Looking After Arnold, The Magic Carpet, The Camping Trip and The Magic Lamp # MAD: Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine # The Sooty Show - Cars, Trains, Planes & Boats # Rubbbadubbers - Train Driver Tubb # Pingu - Pingu Gets Lost and Lost Baby # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Something in the Air, Gordon and The Gremlin, Busy Going Backwards and Snow # Rubbadubbers - Spaceman Reg # Fimbles - Musical Baton # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Mavis (episode),Tenders and Turntables, Daisy (episode), Thomas & the Special Letter, Bulgy (episode), Henry and the Elephant, Thomas in Trouble Season 1, Granpuff, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Sleeping Beauty, Thomas & Bertie, Donald's Duck (episode), Worng Road, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Buzz, Buzz, Thomas, Terence & the Snow, The Runaway, Trust Thomas, Bulldog, Percy, James & the Fruitful Day, Thomas's Train, Rusty to the Rescue, Oliver Owns Up, Special Attraction, The Trouble with Mud, Fish Season 4, Percy's Promise, Duck Takes Charge, A Scarf for Percy, Rock 'n' Roll, All at Sea, Saved from Scrap, Bowled Out, Thomas Gets Bumped, James & the Express, Percy Takes the Plunge, Train Stops Play, One Good Turn, James and the Coaches, Bertie's Chase, Thomas, Percy & the Post Train, Thomas & Gordon, Thomas, Percy & the Coal, Gallant Old Engine (episode) and Henry's Forest Songs # Thomas and Friends - No Help At All Down by the Docks # Flashdance - Glee, What Feeling & Maniac # Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas We Love You, Gone Fishing, A Really Useful Engine, Sir Topham Hatt, Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover, Toby, Let's Have a Race, The Island Song, It's Great to be an Engine, Come for the Ride, Accidents will Happen, The Snow Song, Harold the Helicopter, Percy's Seaside Trip, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas's Christmas Song, That's What Friends Are For, Rules & Regulations, Night Train, Donald's Duck, Troublesome Trucks, The Red Balloon, Salty, The Whistle Song, There Once was an Engine who Ran Away, 5 New Engines in the Shed, James the Really Splendid Engine, Winter Wonderland, Little Engines, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo, Never, Never, Never Give Up, Down by the Docks, Sounds, Emily, Surprises, A World Around You, Determination, Patience is a Virtue, Ode to Gordon and Engine Rollcall # Fimbles - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Hello Hedgehog, How are you?, We'll Close your Eyes goes to sleep and Do the Fimble Dance # Thomas Comedies - Rusty and the Boulder Flashdance Maniac # Barney Laugh with Me, Roll Over and I love you Notes * The Nameplate Sequence Busy Book and The Nameboards Sequence * Thomas and Friends episodes narrated by Mark Morghan * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends narrated by Ringo Starr and Micheal Angelis Bonus Features # Quiz Questions # Books Photos & Videos Camera Roll Quiz # Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook # A Day at the Works Game # Really Useful Engines Game # Really Useful Places Game # Web Fun # Children's Favourites Quiz # What Sound Do I Make? # Know Your Engines' Quiz # Character profiles # Spot the Difference # How Many Suitcases? # How Many Animals on Screen? # Breakfast-Time for Thomas read-along # Bios of your favourite engines # Build an Engine game # Link to the official website Trivia * Front Cover Spine Cover Back Cover Gallery Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Don Bluth's Thumbelina 1994